justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Esten Kei/The Gold Dance Glove: ALL-STARS - Episode 1
'INTRO' Welcome everybody! WE ARE BAAACK! :D This will be an amazing and very exciting season, now with Stanley56 on board, hosting the after-show parties! I can only guarantee one thing. It's gonna be lit ( and I'm VERY excited )!!! This will be the hardest cycle of TGDG ever. It's all-stars and what the challenges ask for, is HIGH skills. All of you are here for the 2nd or even 3rd time and the pressure is really on. All I wish for you is the bestest of luck. Now, let's let this new cycle begin! 'HOW IT WORKS' Y'all already know, but let me say it again. Each episode, your creation will be graded on a scale of 1 to 10. This will be your CH ( Challenge ) score. On each episode, there will also be a voting poll where the wiki public will get to vote for who they want to support. The votes you get will be converted in a 1 to 10 scale grade too. This will be your CV ( Community Vote ) score. Each of your CH and CV will then be added-up and the final result will be your episode score. The ALL-STAR with the highest score will be declared the episode winner. The ALL-STAR with the lowest score though, will get eliminated. ''' '''YOUR CHALLENGE - EPISODE 1 - "MY SHOW" Your first challenge this cycle won't be a hard one. What you'll have to do is design your representative flags. The point is to very briefly show who you are. Personalize it to the MAX! Oh, and for this episode and only, the winner will earn a little advantage on the next episode's challenge. :) Your flags will HAVE to have the following characteristics: 1. They will have to be squares 2. You'll have to include sth gold. Anything 3. You'll have to include your in-game avatars. SEND YOUR CREATIONS TO MY E-MAIL, ATTACHING YOUR WIKI USERNAME : someoneexample10000@gmail.com . 'THE ALL-STARS' BUNNYLOVE14_TGDGAllSAvatar.png HEYPPLSOFFICIAL_TGDGAllSAvatar.png JD123456_TGDGAllSAvatar.png JDISBAE_TGDGAllSAvatar.png JOHNJD1302_TGDGAllSAvatar.png JUSTVLADIK4KIDES_TGDGAllSAvatar.png MATUSMATI_TGDGAllSAvatar.png MIKEYROCKS33_TGDGAllSAvatar.png QUEENOFSNAKES_TGDGAllSAvatar.png SONGOTAN25_TGDGAllSAvatar.png XINAGRIMMIELOVE_TGDGAllSAvatar.png YOSOYARI_TGDGAllSAvatar.png 'COMMUNITY VOTE POLL' (RESULTS:) Bunnylove14 (5) HeypplsOfficial (2) JD123456 (3) JDisbae (8) JohnJD1302 (8) JustVladik4Kides (3) Matusmati (1) MikeyRocks33 (4) Queen of Snakes (1) SonGotan25 (2) XinaGrimmieLove (1) YoSoyAri (0) . You have 2 days. Well, if not all of you ( or at least 11/12 ) submit in time, I will wait more. Try to submit within the deadline though. Thanks :) . AFTER THE DEADLINE LIMIT:.... 'THE CREATIONS' ' BaseFlagTGDGAllS.png bunnytgdgasflag.png flag resquared.png IMG_20170601_214327_025.JPG JohnJDSquareSaltireFlag.png kpflag.png MikeyRocks33TGDGS4EP1.jpg QOS TGDG Flag.png Screen Shot 2017-06-04 at 3.19.39 pm.png tgdgchallenge1jdisbae.png TGDG:A-S/Mati#1.jpg YoSoyAri flag.png ' 'THE JUDGING' Hello everyone to this cycle's very first judging! I'm so excited so let's begin! But before that, I really wanna thank y'all for submitting in time. You are awesome. :) First up, SonGotan25. Yours was an ok job. First of all, I liked that u used jd coaches but I'd prefer it if you would change their schemes to a more matching color. Secondly, it is kinda overcrowded. That's it. :) Bunnylove14. Liked it. I loved the floral pattern! What I didn't like is the placement of the logo. I'd like it more if the logo wasn't there at all. HeypplsOfficial. Your retangle version stunned me. It was just perfect. Your square resized one was not like the first one though. The blurs and stuff made it seem fast edited. You should have just resized it by making the same stuff into a square yet providing with the same design. It was good. XinaGrimmieLove. I'm sorry but it wasn't the best. It seems pretty random and messy. I kinda think the "WOW" and stuff are kinda funny and they bring character but why the photo behind? Anyways, I wish u better luck next time. JohnJD1302. Great. That was great. I really liked it. The rose, the BG. I did. What I'd change is the BG color ( the black ). I'd choose sth brighter to bring the piece together. JustVladik4Kides. The BG design was lit! It's perfect....but I didn't like the position of ur avatar. You could have included it IN the color lines, how u did with Katy. Not bad. MikeyRocks33. Well, it was an ok job. I didn't like the color combination on your BG but it would kinda work if u'd choose a brighter text color. Queen of Snakes. I'm sorry but I didn't love it. I think it caused me a brain seizure! The BG texture plus the logo plus the HISSS plus the username is just TOO much! You gotta tone it down. JD123456. Hello! Well, I didn't love it, I didn't hate it. It's very plain and toned down. It's not bad. I'd just prefer it with some more element on it. JDisbae. Woah. This screams RPDR stage. Good. It brings character! It's well put tohether and the elements totally scream YOU. It made me wanna party! Good job. Matusmati. Loved it. Dunno what made me love it, I just did. The text effect is awesome! The flad is shining when also being toned down. It's great. Really. ...and lastly, YoSoyAri. Good job. I mean, it's pretty overcrowded too, but I liked the hashtags and the colors the BG and dancers give. I didn't really like the gold elements and I think gold could have been merged better. . 'CALL-OUT' You heard the judging. Now it's time to call you out. One by one, from the highest score to the lowest. Good luck. First up.... . JDisbae. Congrats. You have the best performance this episode.You are safe. :) . JohnJD1302. You are safe. .''' '''Bunnylove14. You are safe. .''' '''MikeyRocks33. You are safe. .''' '''Queen of Snakes. You are safe. .''' '''HeypplsOfficial. You are safe. .''' '''JD123456. You are safe. in a tie with JustVladik4Kides. You are safe. .''' Only 4 of you left.... . . '''Matusmati. You are safe. .''' '''SonGotan25. You are safe. .''' YoSoyAri and ChristinaGrimmie love, you are the bottom two. One of you will stay and one of you will have to leave..... maybe. ......or maybe not. ;) ...cause there will be no elimination today! I wanna congratulate you all for being ALL-STARS and this was an episode to get us running. I hope you learned a thing or two from ur critiques. Good job everyone! :) '''YoSoyAri and ChristinaGrimmieLove, You are safe! BTW, guys please check ur e-mails. :) See y'all on episode 2. Now, you gotta party in Stanley56's blog coming asap ( waiting until y'all reaply to your e-mails. ) Have fun! :D ,your awesome host, N.Vel. Category:Blog posts